Unsucessful revenge!
by Sinning Angel
Summary: One-shot. Mikayla hates surprises so when Kai surprises her she HAS to get revenge! Watch as sparks fly between the two and...


**Unsuccessful Revenge**

Mikayla Andrews sat on the ground deep in thought. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she wasn't aware of her surroundings. Something that wasn't very unusual for her.

Suddenly someone came up from behind her and tapped her on the back, making her jump. She felt her temper flash, and turned to yell at whomever it was who had surprised her. She hated surprises.

And of course like everything, there was something (or someone) in her past that had caused this. A something that left a deep scar somewhere. A something that she didn't like to get into. Just put together dark, jumping out, scary, Kai and screaming in the right order, and with a little help from your imagination you'll get the idea.

When Mikayla saw who it was, she couldn't stop herself from groaning. Samantha Brown had to most annoying person on the planet. And okay maybe it was a bit mean of her to think that way since Samantha was trying to be nice and all, but seriously she tried way to hard.

She deluded herself into thinking Mikayla was her best friend, and followed her around school, not giving her a second of peace, offering to do this and that, which at first had been nice but now was just damn irritating, so when she came out of no where, interrupting Mikayla's thoughts she was not pleased. What was she going to start following her around after school as well?

"Thank god I found you", said Samantha, when she realized she (finally) had Mikayla's attention, "I've been looking for you all over the place".

"Yeah, well, you found me", said Mikayla, while rolling her eyes. Was it too much to ask to get some time alone?

'We need to go back to school!"

Michaela rolled her eyes again. She wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, come on, it's important."

Michaela didn't budge. She was sure Samantha's idea of something important was running out of lip-gloss, or whatever.

"It has something to do with you being vice-president"

Michaela groaned. She knew that she had no choice but to go, if she didn't the result would not be pretty. Damn, the school board for their new policy of giving the student being elected no choice in the matter. The students could not nominate whomever they felt like and the top five nominees would then run against each other for president. And the person coming second would be vice-president, and after that treasurer and well you get the idea. It was so unfair. Mikayla did not want to be on the student office. It was boring.

Samantha tapped her foot, and Michaela groaned yet again, and there was another reason for her hating it, Kai Hiwatari, the A-hole president.

"Come on", said Samantha, "We're supposed to hurry, everyone's waiting"

Sighing resignedly, she got up and followed Samantha to her car. When they reached the school, all too soon, Samantha told her to go the gym. When she asked why her question was waved off.

When she got to the gym, she opened the set of doors and had just stepped inside when a bunch of people jumped out screamed, "Surprise!"

She blinked, looked at all the people screaming and holding a cake and blinked again. It was safe to say she was really pissed off.

She looked around, eyes narrowed, trying to find the cause of this whole mess and then she saw him, her eyes narrowed ever more if that was possible. He was calmly standing next to a wall, more like leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed, taking no part in the festivities.

She walked over to him and glared. He ignored it and said, "Happy Birthday"

"You did this!" she accused, feeling no need to specify what he had actually done.

"You mean throw you a surprise party?" he asked, playing innocent.

She nodded.

"Well, your wrong, I didn't"

"Your one of the only people in school who know when my birthday is" The reason being that he was her next-door neighbor, and they had grown up together. And none of her friends were at the party so who else could it have been?

"No everyone knows"

"Sure they do, now, because you told them"

"You think that I'm the one who told them all when your birthday is?"

She nodded. He was so annoying.

"Nope, I didn't tell them all"

Michaela looked at him in disbelief. If he actually thought that she would believe he must be the biggest idiot alive.

He moved closer to her and said, "I didn't have to tell everyone"

Then he leaned in, until he was close enough to whisper in her ear, "One person was enough"

Oh, he was going to pay. She could not believe that he would do this. He was going to pay, big time. She may hate surprises but Kai hated birthdays even more. Or well he didn't hate birthdays, he hated being made a fuss of, which was the same thing or at least it was the way she was going to do it.

The gym doors, finally opened and Kai walked in and everyone screamed, "Surprise!"

Mikayla stood in the sidelines, leaning against the wall, with her arms crossed around her chest, a huge smirk on her face that she just couldn't hide.

"Happy Birthday!" she said, when he got near enough to hear her.

"Thank you!" he replied as if he was genuinely grateful,

'Huh?' thought Michaela, 'He hates being made a fuss over twice as much as I hate surprise so why…'

"I know you're the one who planned this party and I just wanted to tell you how sweet that was of you," he continued.

Then he leaned down, kissed her cheek, and walked away smirking.

Mikayla put a hand over the place he had kissed her, extremely surprised. Then the surprise turned into irritation. But even in her angered state she had to admit, it was a good performance.

'You're a good actor, I'll give you that", she grudgingly told his retreating back.


End file.
